theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Deaths on The Shield
This is a list of confirmed deaths in every season and episode of The Shield. Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Not Included These are people who weren't confirmed dead or last seen in perilous situations. Some characters may have died before a season started and are listed down here too. Season One *T-Bonz poisoned Kern's girlfriend's dog. *Sean killed a total of 23 people before getting caught and arrested. *Kitty Weir, Rosita Pedrazo, Sheryl Watkins, and Mary Esposito may have died before Season One. *Pazi Arambula was last seen being delivered to a Mexican gang. What happened to him beyond that point is unknown. Season Two *Helen Zamorski presumably lived, but it was never confirmed. *Three of Tio's dealers were probably firenecklaced by Armadillo. *Manny Sandoval had Lance Hinkle kill Richard Cummings nine months before Season Two. *Shane shot and killed a dog. *Dante Fell is responsible for over 10 deaths which have happened throughout his lifetime. Season Three *Margos Dezerian allegedly killed three coca farmers in Chile. *Police had found other two bodies with their feet chopped off, presumably killed by Lyor Slavok. *Eight women were killed due to meth lab toxin exposure. When they all died isn't clear. *It's possible another homeless civilian was burned alive. *Twizzy was probably killed in jail. *Dutch strangled a cat to death. *Charlie Kim killed a total of seven people. *It was never fully confirmed whether or not Margos killed Diagur, Rex, Aramis, or Neil or if he hired someone to do it. Season Four *Monica's partner died three years prior to Season Four. *Scooby shot a dog in self-defense. *A One-Niners thug named Puppet Head was supposedly dragged by a car until his skin peeled off. *One of Shane's CI's disappeared, presumably getting killed by The Cartel. *Antwon's father was killed by his mother when he was a child. Season Five *The hit-and-run victim might've been killed before Season Five. *A few dead bodies were seen at a funeral parlor, but it's unclear when they died. *A black civilian could have died in the hospital after Lorenzo shot him. *A man slipped into a coma after he was under the influence of alcohol and it was never confirmed if he lived. *Doomsday decapitated two dogs and inteded to make soup out of their severed heads. *It was never confirmed how many people were killed at the Spookstreet Souljas barbecue massacre. *A male civilian was castrated with a rat trap. Season Six *Corrine was seen working on a patient who appeared to be suffering from a gunshot wound. It is unknown if he survived the surgery or died. *Sabrina might've been murdered three years before Season Six. *The three men who were castrated might've died from their wounds. Season Seven *A man and one of his friends drowned his wife two years before Season Seven. *A cop was heavily wounded in a shootout. Whether he survived or not is unclear. *Mara and Shane's unborn daughter, Frances Abigail. *Chuck might've been died from his gunshot wound. *Rita Denton was presumably killed by her son. *Claudette Wyms eventually succumbed to her disease. Category:Deceased characters